Love Lies Bleeding
by justalittleobsessive
Summary: Twilight/Charmed Crossover:What if Edward Cullen had met and fallen in love with Prudence Halliwell instead of Bella? The power of one unleashed in Forks......
1. Chapter 1

Preface

There are few moments in life where we let anger paralyze and blind us into a mindless rage. It feels like your heart beats faster with every passing second to leave you useless except to hurt.

There is a boundary where once reached one has no option of turning back. You must protect those you love at all costs. Even if it means your life. For if you truly love them how could you do any less?

He stared at me, his face half hidden in the shadows. Eyes burning crimson. The mirrors surrounding us began to shake. So it begins………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

Forks hadn't changed much, I decided from my bedroom, looking out at the brewing storm. The weather, the house, even Dad was the same as if I'd never left. There were a few modifications, of course. A new computer, a phone line, a bed that wasn't bubblegum pink with Barbie sheets. Dad had been ecstatic when I'd chosen to stay with him, but I knew he was also confused. So was Grams, at first. They were both baffled by my choice to live here. It wasn't exactly a secret that I disliked Forks, the place where the sun NEVER shined. California felt more like a home to me then Forks ever would. In California I had Grams, the manor, and a life. Here, I wasn't sure of anything beyond the fact that the year couldn't fly by fast enough. That was all I needed to stay here for. One year.

Grams is a photographer, freelance mostly. This year she had finally been contacted by National Geographic to be their lead photographer. Something she had always wanted; taking picture was her passion. However, she'd planned to turn down the offer because the first year on the job would a photo shoot spanning one year in Egypt to debut the issue displaying their new graphics. Meaning she would turn down her dream job for me. I couldn't let her do that. It was because of this I'd mentioned Dad's offer to let me stay with him. Grams had balked, insisting that I stay with her. It became a repetitive argument between us until Grams realized I wouldn't change my mind. Even then, she told me anytime I wanted to leave all I had to do was call her and she would quit her job. It was hard for her to accept that I would be returning to Forks, the very place my mother had died. That was only partly the reason, though. The real reason was because of my father. Grams still blamed him for my mother's death.

Dad and Mom had married young at the tender age of twenty-one. A year later they'd had me. I still have the picture of the three of us in the hospital. Shortly after, we had moved to Forks. This is where I'm told it began to go downhill for my parents. Dad began to hate being tied down and resented my mother for it. Sometimes I swear I remember hearing the bitter, hateful words shouted between them that meant everything and nothing at the same time. They loved each other, I knew that, but obviously not enough if their pending divorce hadn't been proof enough. Love just wasn't enough. I know that now. Things don't always turn out the way you want.

"Prue?" Dad stood in the hallway, unsure of whether to come in or stay still. After a moment's deliberation he moved to stand beside me. "Everything unpacked?"

"Yes." I fidgeted with my hair, something I hadn't done in years. I knew I should say more, but I couldn't think of anything remarkable to comment on. Looking at him I saw his smile falter for a second before he pasted it back on. A clear reminder, at least to me, that I needed to try harder.

"Can you come downstairs with me? I want you to meet some friends of the family." Excitement was tangible in his voice. Following right behind him, I spotted two vaguely familiar faces that came into view at the bottom of the stair well. Something about their feature made me think I should remember them. The names were on the tip of my tongue.

"Prue, you remember Billy and Jacob Black?" That sounded right. They looked very similar, a classic example of father and son. Each sharing the same red skin and general features. The main difference was their age. One looked about fourteen while the other in the wheelchair appeared to be in his early fifties.

"It's nice to see you again. I'm Billy, by the way. Charlie hasn't shut up about you coming here." He grinned at my dad who looked ready to throttle him.

Jacob laughed." They always do that, but its getting worse with age." I couldn't help, but laugh too watching Dad and Billy bicker. It was too funny not to.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I noticed when I stepped out the door was the vehicle parked there. It was like nothing I'd seen before. Huge and red, completed with a bulbous cab, the truck reminded me of the 1940s. This was the kind of car that could be in a devastating collision and walk away without a scratch leaving the other guy's car a total wreck. It looked antique to me, although, still in pretty good condition.

Almost as if sensing the direction of my gaze Billy looked at me and grinned. "She's a beaut."

I nodded. "Yours?" As soon as the words left my mouth Billy got a panicked look in his eyes and wheeled himself away. Stunned, I watched him go. Strange.

Jacob padded up to me with an expression of barely concealed laughter. "You mentioned the truck?" We both watched Billy wheel himself towards a black Ford truck in an obvious hurry. Frowning I nodded. "Did I say something wrong?" I wondered what it could possible be.

Jacob just shook his head. "Nope, I'm afraid Dad's not that subtle." Behind us, Dad finished locking up; afterwards, he broke into a huge grin. "Do you like it?"

"Like what?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob smile. What was going on?

"Your new truck!" Dad proclaimed running a hand over the fender. I was touched. This was so sweet and out of character for Dad. "Thank you, I love it." I meant it. I could easily picture myself in it. "You didn't have to, though I've been saving for a car."

Dad simply nodded and I remembered how much he hated attention. "I wanted to and now you have a car to drive yourself to school and around Forks. Besides Billy's been looking to get rid of it for years."

"Why?" The last thing I needed was for it to break down on the highway. I really couldn't afford a mechanic right now.

"It's nothing like that," he quickly assured me. "Billy's had plans to sell it for a long time, but especially now that he has his new truck."

Billy honked the horn from the passenger side of the Ford. "Are we going now or next year?" he called out. Beside him Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

Dad called back," Go on, we'll follow you."

As we followed Billy and Jacob I could have sworn I saw Dad blush.


	4. Chapter 4

I waved goodbye to Jacob and Billy, locking the door while Dad answered the phone. Altogether it had gone well. Jacob and Billy were happy to fill in the conversation lulls Dad and I may have left. I sat down on the sofa, concerned by Dad's exasperated expression. He sighed into the phone, glancing up at me quickly. "No, Terry thanks for calling. I'll do it myself. Never learn, do they? Christ, in god awful weather like this." Flashing lightning and rumbling thunder shock the house. I shivered, for a moment I was reminded of black water and blue skin. I closed my eyes to chase the image from my head.

Dad slammed the receiver down angrily. He cursed, grabbing his coat and keys. "Sweetie, I know we said we'd watch a movie and catch up, but some kids started a fire at the McMulley place. Could take a while. Rain check?"

I nodded. "Should you be out in weather like this? There could be a tornado coming."

He kissed my forehead. "I'll be back soon. I know I've said it before, but I'm happy you came."

"Me too" If I kept saying it maybe I would start to believe it. I heard the door close behind him and the sound of his cruiser as he drove away. I glanced at the clock. Nine-thirty. I would be too keyed up to sleep. I didn't even want to think of the rumors about me that would be all over school tomorrow. Small towns love scandal. I flipped through channels on the T.V. before settling for an E.R episode. I turned the volume up to drown out the wind. A flash of movement at the window caught my eye. I pulled back the curtain, not sure what I expected to find. Lightning illuminated the empty backyard and driving rain. Weird. I was creeping myself out.

A low buzzing hum above my head caught my attention. The lights around me flickered as the wind howled and rain pelted the house unmercifully. "Shit," I muttered, hoping that Dad bought extra fuses. The lights in the dining room were flickering too. The room went black.

I stumbled over a chair, groping for the wall. Flashlights were in the kitchen. I felt my way there and opened all the drawers, searching. My hand closed around a small one. I clicked it on. Not very powerful. If I remembered correctly Dad's fuse box was down in the basement. I grabbed the yellow fuses next to the fridge and reached for the basement door. The door swung open, my flashlight revealing the ancient looking stairs. I couldn't see down at the bottom so I decided to go slowly. The more I saw, the more I realized Dad hadn't been down here in a long time. A thick layer of dust coated all the boxes lying next to the water softener. The faded yellow paint was cracked down the middle of the ceiling. Nobody had been here for a long time.

I stepped over the thick power cords to open the fuse box, only to jerk my hand back from the heat. "Ouch" the fuse box spit steam and radiated heat. Fried from the storm. Great- no power all night. Using my flashlight I nudged it closed. I moved my flashlight around the room, orienting myself with it. I opened the nearest box to find pictures of Dad and his brothers. I smiled flipping through the shots of Dad and Uncle Sam. I put them back.

I followed the crack in the ceiling, noticing the sharp discoloration beginning behind the stairs. It was as if all the color had been sucked out of the wood. It was the only part of the room without paint. Curious, I touched the white wood shocked that it felt hollow. I knocked on it. Hollow. I heard soft whispering. "Hello?" Laughter. I was losing my mind. I looked around me. There was no one here. My mind was playing tricks on me: first night in a new house. I pressed on the wood, hearing a soft click. The panel swung inward, revealing a small room. I hesitated before stepping in.

The tiny room was immaculate and well maintained. Bare except for a table, blue tablecloth and a fragile looking book. Tome was a better word. Book of shadows, it proclaimed with its spidery scripts. I looked under the table to find nothing, I'd been so sure I'd heard voices. Yeah, I knew what that sounded like. I picked up the book, it felt heavy in my hands. I flipped through the worn, yellow pages, feeling as if I'd forgotten something. The drawings, the nonsense words, it clicked and I closed the book in a hurry. A spell book! This was a spell book. I always prided myself on being logical, I certainly didn't believe in magic or witchcraft. Still I opened the book again to the first page. Warren witches Book of Shadows. Slowly I turned the page.

" Hear now the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power. Bring your power to we sisters three. We want the power. Give us the power."

An impossible gust of wind knocked me off my feet and slammed the door shut with a bang. The book's pages were turning on its own. Horrified, I scrambled to my feet with my flashlight in hand. There was no door handle. I pushed with everything in me, all but flying up the stairs when it creaked open. I slammed the basement door and ran to my room where I dove under the covers. I shivered, wondering what I'd just done. Laughter floated up the stairs.

I woke up long before my alarm went off. I padded down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I reached for a glass above the sink and turned on the facet. I sipped it slowly, thinking about last night. I refused to believe anything had happened. More than likely I'd fallen asleep on the couch and dreamed the whole thing up. The whole thing was ludicrous. I'd write it off as the first night in a new house or house I hadn't seen in 11 years. Dad's cruiser is back. I wonder when he got home. I made myself toast while I picked up the mess I'd made last night. The toast popped up, but suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. After throwing it in the trash I rummaged through my suitcase to look for my blue sweater. I pulled out the sweater, a bra and blue jeans. Good thing I brought my raincoat because it was already starting to drizzle. I hopped in the shower, taking less than 10 minutes. I'd finished drying my hair and putting on mascara when I saw Dad open his bedroom door and pad out. Bloodshot, eyes regarded me.

"Good morning," I finished tugging on my black stiletto boots. I looked up at him.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" He tried to turn on the hallway light to no avail. He sighed.

"The fuse box is fried, Dad. I checked it last night."

"Figures. I'll have an electrician fix it after I leave. Oh, almost forgot." Rushing back to his room he grabbed something gold off his nightstand and came back out to give it to me. "Your house key, had it made just before you got here."

I took it from his outstretched palm, placing it in my pocket. "Thanks, Dad"

He nodded. "What time you leaving?"

I glanced at the clock. "Now"

He frowned. "Bit early, isn't it?"

" Then I'll have plenty of time to get there before school and memorize my schedule." I kissed his cheek. "Bye"

"Bye, Hon." He went back into his room.

I brushed my teeth, zipped my coat and scooped up my purse and backpack. I grabbed the keys to my truck off the kitchen counter and paused for a minute to stare at the basement door. Last night was a dream. It had to be, I told myself as I drove to school, which wasn't hard to find. Like most good things, it was right off the highway.

It didn't look like a school in the traditional sense. Only the Forks High School sign made me stop. It looked more like a collection of houses with maroon-colored brick. Shrubs and trees surrounded the school protectively. Oddly comforting considering I'd always been at home in nature, despite being raised as a city girl by Grams. I don't fit the stereotype of a California girl. I'm not tan, blond or sporty. I'm pale, brunette and well, competitive. I parked by the first building I saw, which a small sign declared to be the front office. Judging by the lack of cars I guessed it was off limits. Fine with me, I just needed directions. Switching off the radio, I stepped out the toasty truck cab and out into the rain. I pulled my hood up tighter as I walked down the narrow stone path, flowing with vegetation. I exhaled a deep breath and opened the door.

Chaos. That was the first thing that entered my mind to describe the brightly office. Boxes and papers were strewn everywhere. Wire baskets overflowed onto the counter with papers. Garish artificial plants were everywhere, as if to compete with the greenery outside. Ugly orange carpet and purple padded chairs completed the room. A large redheaded woman sat reading _US Weekly _while chewing her gum. I cleared my throat. She looked up in surprise, hastily shoving the magazine under a stack of papers. "Can I help you?" She straightened in her chair.

"I'm Prudence Halliwell." Awareness immediately lit her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip. It was no more than I'd expected. I wondered how many people knew the real reason I left Forks.

"Of course." She dug through a pile of papers at her feet until she found what she was looking for. She handed me a copy of my schedule and a map of the school, highlighting the best routes to my classes. She proceeded to give me 6 slips of paper. One for every class I was in that the teacher would have to sign. Due by the end of the day. She was the fourth person so far to wish me luck in Forks. I hoped I smiled convincingly. When I went back to my truck, I saw other people arriving. I started my truck and followed the line of cars. Luckily for me everyone else had old cars like me. The newest I saw was a Volvo and it stood out. At my old school, San Francisco Public High School, it wasn't uncommon to see a Porsche or Mercedes.

I cut the engine watching where everyone went. I looked down at my schedule, trying to memorize it so I could avoid having to bury my nose in it all day. I stuffed everything in my messenger bag and grabbed my purse. This is going to be a good day. Just stay positive and it won't seem so bad. Before I could change my mind I hopped out of the cab and closed the door. I pulled up the hood on my raincoat, instantly lost in a sea of black. I followed the other teenagers crowding the sidewalk to the building marked with the large, black three. I opened the door with growing trepidation. Two girls in front of me stopped to hang their coats on long row of hooks. I did the same. I gave my slip to Mr. Mason, the teacher. Of course he gawked at my name. I'm proud to say I didn't waver. I might be mush on the inside, but for damn sure no one is going to know. I took a seat in the back, ignoring the stares. I tried to focus on the lesson, but I tuned it out when I realized it would be review for me. It was a fairly basic reading list: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer and Falkner. Not even remotely challenging. I wished I would have thought to bring my old essays. The bell rang, a harsh grating buzz, that made me long for the end of this day. As I was about to leave a boy with skin problems and slicked back hair worthy of any car salesman leaned over the aisle to talk to me. "You're Prudence Halliwell, right?"

"Prue." I corrected automatically like I had my whole life. Everyone within earshot turned around, lingering.

"What's your next class?"He asked.

I consulted my schedule. " Government with Jefferson in building six."

He grinned. "That's on my way. I'm headed to building four, if you want I could show you the way…."

"Thank you, I'd like that."

He stuck his hand in my face. "I'm Eric."

"Nice to meet you, Eric"

"So Forks must be different from San Francisco "

"Very."

"Pretty big city"

"Over 6 million people."

"You don't look that tan for living in California."

"My mother was an eskimo."

He stared at apprehensively for a second before laughing hysterically. "It was a joke? That's funny!" He kept laughing,"Really funny."

I stared wondering what was wrong with this guy and this place. Didn't anyone in Forks get sarcasm? We walked back around to the cafeteria and over to the south building by the gym. He walked me right up to the door, even though it was clearly marked. "Hope you like Forks" Make that the fifth person. "Maybe we'll have some classes together."

I smiled vaguely and went inside. The rest of the morning passed by in the same fashion and after two classes I began to recognize a few faces. There was always someone who was brave enough to ask me how I liked Forks. I answered diplomatically, knowing that was what they wanted to hear. I recognized one girl who was in all my classes as we lined up for lunch. She noticed me immediately. "Hi," She said, immediately waving over to her table with her friends who gawked at her. "Sit with us." Her wildly curly brown hair made up the difference between our heights, even though she was several inches shorter than I was. "Guys," She began," This is Prue."She went around the full table introducing everyone. I forgot their names as soon as she said them. I smiled, as Jessica began giving me the inside scoop, which frankly wasn't much. Eric waved from the lunch line. I waved back. My mind wandered while she was talking. It was then I saw them.

Five of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. They looked nothing alike, but they were striking in such a way that it separated them from others. They sat at the most remote table in the cafeteria, the one closest to the door. They weren't talking or eating- untouched trays remained in front of them. Unlike the rest of the student body they didn't stare at me, a reassuring sign. I could watch them as long as I wanted without facing the uncomfortable prospect of leering eyes. They weren't so much striking, I decided, as gorgeous beyond reproach. Strangely, they didn't look like students, more like young teachers. The two girls were polar opposites. One reminded me of a pixie, from her short black hair to her tiny, delicate dancer's build. I'd never met her, but somehow I knew she was the hyper type. The other girl was the one most guys dream about; tall, with blond hair cascading down her back, and a build only seen on_ Victoria Secret_ models. Every girl in the room wanted to be her. Well, except me. Of the three boys one was big- muscled like a wrestler on steroids with dark curly hair. The boy on his right was honey-blond, muscular, but not like his brother, lankier. He wore a pained expression. Though they were all beautiful, my eyes were drawn to the last one. He was younger than the others with a marathon runner's build, clearly muscled, but not obviously so. His burnished hair was untidy, as if he'd just rolled out of bed.

Yet with all these differences, it was obvious they were related. They all had the same chalky pale skin. Far paler than me, the had nearly the same eye color, a striking shade of topaz. They all had deep, purple shadows under their eyes, the king most people get after several restless nights. They had perfectly angular features rarely found outside a magazine. As I pondered this, the pixie rose with her untouched tray and glided away, stopping briefly to dump her tray quicker than I thought possible. The way she moved was inhuman, far to graceful for an ordinary human.

"Who are they?" I asked with growing curiosity. The girl from Spanish turned to look at who I meant. Suddenly, the boy with bronze hair looked up, his eyes met my neighbor's for a brief moment before flickering to mine. I held his gaze. He looked away before I could. It was almost like he'd looked up as a reflex. My neighbor glanced at me and giggled. "Those are the Cullens. That's Emmett and Edward Cullen," She pointed respectively to the bodybuilder and the bronze haired boy, "And that's Jasper and Rosalie Hale" The blond guy and beautiful blond girl." The girl that just left is Alice Cullen, word to the wise: she is super weird. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said under her breath.

"When did they move here?"

"Two years ago. Dr. Cullen's wife wanted to raise her kids in a small town. They're adopted, you know, because she can't have kids." As if that lessened her kindness. The girl leaned towards me conspiratorially. "Want to hear something weird?" Without any encouragement from me she continued. "They're together. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. _Together_ together. And they live together," she whispered in my ear, her voice dripping with small town criticism. Although if I were being honest it would raise eyebrows at my old school too.

"They've been with the Cullens since they were eight or something. Dr. Cullen and his wife were really young when they adopted them."

While she spoke I couldn't help but watch them. I empathized with them because I too knew the pain of losing a parent at a young and confusing age, and the hole it left. I felt sorry for them, despite everything they were outsiders like me.

As I watched them the youngest one, Edward, looked up and held my gaze, curiosity evident. I was puzzled by what I saw in his eyes: unmet expectation.

"Hot, isn't he?" Jessica said, snapping me out of my reverie. She smirked, then took a big bite of her apple. I took a small sip of soda.

"I suppose he is," I acknowledged.

"Don't waste your time. Edward doesn't date. Apparently no one here is good enough for him," she sniffed. Bitterness was such a bad look for her. I wondered when he'd turned her down. I turned away to hide my smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile too. The other four rose with the same unnatural grace as the pixie and departed after dumping their untouched trays. One of my acquaintances, Angela, reminded me she had Biology II with me next period. I sat with Jessica and her friends until the bell rang. Angela was shy, I discovered, while walking with her to Biology. When we entered the classroom she went to sit with a partner. In fact everyone had a partner.

There has only one seat free. After handing my slip to the teacher, I took a seat next to Edward Cullen. He went rigid, his face openly hostile. I debated whether or not to introduce myself, because if I said nothing it would give the impression he intimidated me. Even if he or anyone did intimidate me I was taught not to show it. "Hello," I said, impressed my voice didn't waver at the fury I saw in his face. "I'm Prudence Halliwell." I dropped the hand pro offered after he refused to take it. I didn't understand his anger; he didn't know me from Adam. I opened my book to the page the teacher assigned; trying to pay attention, but his posture distracted me. Now he sat on the extreme edge of the seat holding his nose as if he smelled something bad. "Do you treat all people you just met this way?" I asked as soon as the teacher's back was turned. He turned to face me. Gasping I turned away. His eyes were black! Impossible! The class dragged on forever. Edward's arms gripped the table as he made fist with his hands. I was alternately curious and furious at the way he was treating me. Even after the bell rang his posture remained tight and rigid. He was the first person out the door, leaving everyone else staring after him…. And me. Mike from English was the first to speak up. "Wow, Prue what did you do? Stab Cullen?" his joke fell flat to my ears.

I scooped my purse and book. "I honestly have no idea."

Mike scratched his head. "I've never seen him act like that. Anyway, do you need help finding your next class?" He said this a tad too eagerly.

I shook my head. " I'm headed to Gym. I think I can find it."

He smiled. " That's my next class."

He talked the whole way there, making it easy for me. I listened.

Suddenly he broke off, "You know if I were Cullen I would have talked to you. He's a weird guy." I didn't know what to say to that. Apparently I didn't have too. After spotting me Coach Clapp brought me a uniform and made me serve the first hit in volleyball, which may have come off too hard. I tried not to let Edward Cullen bother me, but he did. It made me angry at myself that I was still thinking about him. I was glad when that day ended. After loading my books and purse in my truck I walked over to the front office to turn in my slips. Pulling open the door I heard arguing.

"…. Other classes are full." The receptionist said.

Edward Cullen turned to give me a look of pure hatred and turned back to her.

"Never mind, then. I can see that's impossible." His velvet voice rough. He gave me a wider berth than normal, as if he couldn't stand brushing up against me. As he exited in a hurry. Mrs. Cope looked up, flustered. "Hello, dear," She said taking my slips, "How was your first day?"

All the events of yesterday and today snowballed into one big crapfest.

"Great." It didn't sound convincing to me either. Damn it! I would not cry, I was better than that. As I drove away later, I vowed I would confront Edward Cullen.

Hanging my keys up later I marched over to the basement door and opened it. I threw on the light switch and stormed down there. This at least I could confront. I reached the bottom of the stairs and ducked under them like I had last night. I pushed the wall, but it wouldn't give. What the- ? I knocked on the wood, but it was solid. No door anywhere in sight. I pushed harder, still no give. "What is wrong with this day?" I asked, pulling at my hair in frustration. I truly was losing my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was frustrating, to say the least. The wind and racing thoughts swirling around in my head had made it impossible to sleep, so I was tired. The mystery surrounding my house had begun to unsettle me. I refused to believe I imagined the secret room because I still had the burn on my arm to prove it was real. To my simultaneous dismay and relief, Edward Cullen was absent today. No one had any clue where he was- or was brave enough to ask his siblings where he was.

"Ms. Halliwell?" Mr. Varner smugly waited for an answer, being one of those teachers who felt it to be his civic duty to humiliate and call on unprepared students. Luckily, that wasn't me.

"The law of cosine," I smirked at how quickly his self-satisfied smile deflated. He shuffled through the aisles passing out white slips of paper.

"Pop quiz," he announced gleefully. Others around me groaned.

"Turn it over when you're done. No one gets up."

I started mine and finished in five minutes. While staring out at the bleak, gray sky the background noise of the classroom faded to a dim humming. The wind appeared to shake the windows. Before my eyes, a hairline crack appeared in the smooth glass, stretching all the way down the window. I touched the glass, and jerked back when a crack formed under the place where my finger had been. More appeared, almost like fingernails on a chalkboard. There was absolute silence as the cracks deepened. I turned- no one else was watching. Abruptly all the windows shattered and frigid air rushed in, chilling me to the bone. Papers flew off the desks, empty desk hit the far back wall. Now chatter flooded back into my head.

"….happened?" Quizzes abandoned, all students left their seats to look out the window.

"….see it happen?"

"No."

"Far out."

"Calm down!" Mr. Varner shouted above the calamity. "Everyone out," he ordered, ushering us all out. "Call the janitor, "he barked to a trio of student already in the hall. They scurried off in hot pursuit. I glanced back one last time at the windows before I left. _Did I do that?_ The rational part of me rejected the notion immediately as being impossible. A hand grabbed my shoulder. I jumped a mile.

"Hey!" Mike greeted. "Didn't mean to startle you, Mr. V said we should go to lunch early while he talks to the janitor. "

"Right," I said, falling into step beside Mike and Jessica.

"Oh my God! That was so lucky, I didn't know any of the answers to that quiz. I thought I was gonna fail it for sure." Jessica said later while blotting her pizza.

Mike and Eric nodded. " Me too. Man, that was a hard one. Must be a huge rod up his ass." Mike said. Jessica jumped on the bandwagon.

"Totally," she replied. "Nobody is smart enough to get that quiz done in ten minutes."

Angela rolled her eyes. I faked a cough to cover the giggle. I bit into my pizza in the process scalding my tongue. My eyes fell on the table where Edward Cullen had sat. His spot was vacant like I'd expected it to be. His siblings talked quietly among themselves, an untouched tray in front of each of them. The blond girl turned in her seat to glower at me. I narrowed my eyes, refusing to be cowed by her. _This family truly has anger problems_. Her scowl deepened as the burly brunet whispered something into her ear. She leaned into him, turning away from me. Her lips moved rapidly, but the table was too far away to hear what they were saying. It almost felt like she'd been talking about me.

Dad had nothing but eggs and milk in the fridge when I got home. His cruiser was still absent so I assumed he'd be late again. A small part of me was relieved because Dad and I weren't sure what to say to each other. Our conversations felt rehearsed.

Ascending footsteps from the basement told me I wasn't alone. My hand rested on the kitchen knife as the door opened to reveal a blond man in checkered plaid and faded jeans. He couldn't have been much older than twenty-five. His blond hair was streaked with grease, much like his forehead. He stopped altogether when he noticed me and where my hand was.

"I'm Leo," He asserted cautiously. He didn't move. "The electrician? Your dad, Charlie Swan, called me to fix the fuse box. I had to install another one because the storm fried the circuits." While he'd been talking I slowly released my grip on the knife and let my hands fall at my sides. That sounded familiar because Dad had said something to that effect this morning. Great timing too, since Dad's generator was historic.

"I'm Sorry," I said ," Normally I'm not this jumpy. I'm Prudence Halliwell."

He smiled." I understand, moving to a new town is always difficult. I'm Leo Wyatt, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Leo," I said, before he left.

Two hour and a half hours later Dad burst through the kitchen.

"Something smells good, Prue"

I smiled, looking up from my Trig homework.

"Omelets. I left yours in the pan."

He sat down beside me at the table.

" I forgot to ask you: Meet anyone interesting at school?"

_Does an asshole count? _


	6. Chapter 6

_I dreamed that night- in between bouts of restful sleep. I dreamed of women, their faces hidden by darkness. They stood in a circle, chanting words in a language I didn't understand in front of a blazing fire. The sky grew darker, yet not one drop of rain fell. One of them watched me from the shadows. _

"_I've been watching you." Her voice sent a shiver down my spine._

_I opened my mouth to speak, but I was paralyzed. She seemed to know this._

"_Listen only. You put yourself in danger by ignoring the signs we've given you. Be careful or the hounds will come for you."_

_At the sound of her voice the chanting stopped; every eye looked at me and pulled back their hoods to reveal sightless, empty eye sockets and rotting flesh. The one that spoke whispered in my ear._

"_Do you know who you are?" She laughed, pushing me off the cliff I'd been standing near._

I awoke with a start, pressing a hand to my rapidly beating heart and closing my eyes. For a mere dream, it had felt far too real; from the heat of the fire to the rocks cutting into my skin during my fall off the cliff. However, what frightened me most was the sound of her voice and how familiar it sounded. It sounded exactly like the laugh I'd been hearing every night since the night I'd read the words from that book. Nothing she had said made sense_. Do you know who you are?_ Of course I do; Prue Halliwell- daughter of Patti Halliwell and Charlie Swan, a man who hadn't been ready to be a father to her when she was born. A man who'd left her for three years without a word after her mother had died.

The clock on my nightstand revealed that it was two am. Five hours left before school. I punched my pillow and lay back on my bed, hoping I could find a way to go back to sleep. All these sleepless nights were getting to me, making me see things that weren't there.

Grams had left me a ton of messages, I'd discovered as I pulled into the school parking lot. Most of her text messages were inquisitive, asking about how well I was adjusting. The last few were frantic, one threatened she would board the next plane to Forks if I didn't reply ASAP. I read that one guiltily, recalling that I had promised Grams before I left that I would call her that night. Although admittedly when I told her that it was before all these weird things happened. I was halfway done with a quick text back to Grams when I saw a sight that stopped me cold. A shiny, silver Volvo sat conspicuously parked next to the red convertible. A shiny, silver Volvo with an owner I hadn't seen in over a week. I could see him sitting in the front seat, his bronze hair brushing the back of the headrest. I had to walk past his car to make it on time for my first class. He must have seen me too. I was glad I didn't have very many classes with him, and extremely grateful he wasn't in the class to which I was heading now. One class I could deal with.


End file.
